Users can synchronize (“sync”) one device with another. For example, a user may synchronize their work computer to their mobile device. After synchronization the mobile device and the computer include the same information that was selected to be synchronized. The basic goal of synchronization is to keep two systems current with each other. Changes that are made to one source are propagated to the other when the devices sync.
For example, when a user syncs their Contacts on their mobile device with their Home PC, then the home PC and the mobile device will have the same contacts after the synchronization has completed. Many users sync items including their email, contacts, calendar, as well as documents. It can be very difficult, however, to sync information between more than two different devices. What is needed is a way to sync with multiple sync sources.